Bitter Enemies Turned Allies
by Redd Dawn
Summary: How can you possibly trust a man you hate? Father Remington must learn to do just that and try and protect a rather strange girl. Three OCs, Rated M for a rather explicit scene in a later chapter
1. Chapter 1

Dear whoever the hell is reading this,

Woahkay, lets get started! First off, I first heard of Chrono Crusade when my friend, Kate, started babbling about it. I, of course, had no idea what she was talking about. Then, she finally let me read one of the Chrono Crusade mangas. Basically, it rocked. I, with my fertile imagination, made up two characters within an hour of completing it. The next day, I had made up a third, _and _found a way to incorporate it into that big, crazy thing I just can't leave alone; in other words the Cabbage Universe (note: sorry, but I can't explain more, besides, it doesn't come into this story much if at all so just read my other stories, Bitches . ).

I decided to write this story to introduce them. It does not start at the beginning. It starts in the middle. I don't know why, but that's usually were I like to start off.

Stay tuned ,

Tara

(Oh, and PS notes will be marked by an asterisks and will appear a the end of this chapter TG)

Cast:

New Peoples

Paden: A Bounty hunter with a strange past searching for his mother

Rosary Smith: A girl who died… and was reborn

Sarena: A half-devil girl also looking for her mother

Old Peoples

Sister Kate

Father Remington

Azmaria

Prologue: Paden has just been fighting hordes of undead and had his ass almost kicked. At the same time, Rosary is fighting a demon and is getting her butt kicked. Remington is after the devil that raised the undead.

_OK, ON WHIT DA SHOW!_

Bitter Enemies Turned alleys

Chapter 1:

Untrue Accusations… 

Part 1:

A Friendly Shoot-out in the Rain 

The rain poured down on the two men as they faced each other. They were about the same height. One was blonde. The other one had dark brown hair. The darker one had a cut over his right eye and blood dribbling out of his mouth. Considering he had just been fighting about 300 undead, he was in pretty good shape. "Remington," he said.

"Paden," the other man said. He tightened the grip on his revolver.

"Long time no see," the dark one said, also tightening the grip on his gun.

"Yes, it has been a long time since the last time you stabbed me in the back."

The darker man narrowed his eyes. Two thoughts were going through his mind: One, 'Is this idiot ever going to figure out the truth?' and Two, 'Can I beat him in a shoot-out? I lost count of how many bullets I used…'.

As he thought this, his opponent was also analyzing the situation. The footing wouldn't be very good since it was raining… There was lots of things to take shelter behind…

"So, how about we finish this?" the dark man asked.

"Once and for all…" his opponent replied. And then it began.

The two men ran down opposite sides of the street, shooting at each other. The blonde one ran out first. He quickly ducked in to an alley. Then the dark one ran empty and swung behind a car. He dumped the shells onto the street, and loaded the last of his rounds into his gun.

At the same time, the other man reloaded his gun. 'I'll have to be quick,' he thought. 'he won't give me a chance to reload again…'.

The two men sprang from their hiding places at approximately the same time and began shooting again. They met in the middle of the street, each one's gun pointing at the other's head. The blonde one smiled slyly. "Your empty," he said.

"So are you," his opponent replied .

The two men just stood there in the rain for a moment, both trying to stare the other one down. They were just about to drop their guns and resort to hand to hand when a small meek voice from somewhere behind them called, "Father Remington! Father Remington!"

The two men looked in the direction the voice was coming from. A small blonde girl was running toward them. The enemies looked at each other, and then lowered their guns, both secretly vowing to finish this later, when no one was around to witness it.

The girl ran up to the blonde man. "Azmaria," he said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Rosette and Chrono went after the rest of the undead and then Rosary was attacked by this thing…" the girl said, seemingly near to tears.

The man with the blonde hair looked at his enemy. Then he turned back to the girl and said, "Show me where." She nodded, and ran off in the direction she had come, him not far behind.

The dark man stood there for a moment, looking after them. Then he followed. There was no way that bastard was getting away that easily.

End Note: O.K. Here are a few things:

Usually, chapters have more than one part, but with all the introductory material, it would probably be too long.

I kinda don't know very much about Chrono Crusade.

This is the first story I've put on this site, so if anyone has any pointers, please let me know.

Thank you,

Tara

Note 1: The two men have had the same combat training, so it really isn't all that strange that they move at about the same rate. Oh, and if you haven't guessed already, the blonde guy is Father Remington.

Note 2: I know this part is a bit cliché ( I call moments like these Face Off Moments), but I think it's cool.

Note 3: Rosette and Chrono do not appear in this story. This is the only time these two are even mentioned.

Note 4: The Devil in question raised about 500 undead in one isolated area (specifically downtown New York), about 300 of which were taken care of by Paden. The rest of the undead mentioned by Azmaria is the hundred not already destroyed by Rosette and Chrono.


	2. Chapter 2

Starting note: O.K., since the first chapter wasn't really completed because of all the introductory material, I've decided to complete it. Stay tuned,

R. Dawn

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CRONO CRUSADE! However, the Characters I have made up do belong to me, so no copying please!**

**Chapter One (Continued)**

**Part Two: Rosary's Battle**

Rosary slammed into the tree, slide to the ground, and just laid there. Ironically, her glasses, which had been snapped in half with the first punch from the demon, were lying about two feet from her.

The demon looked at its target with its tiny eyes. The other one had gotten away. It had looked young and tasty. No matter. Perhaps when it was done with this business, it would go on a little hunt. Something that weak could not of gone far. The demon waited for the sub-creature to move again. After awhile, the demon thought that maybe it had finally killed its target; after all, it was just lying there, crumpled. Pity. It was pretty much uneatable n-

Rosary moved. It had taken forever, and she had had to tell herself over and over to get up. But now she _was_ slowly getting up. She couldn't see very well, and she hurt everywhere. 'Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to send Rosette and Chrono away,' she thought as she faced the demon. But truthfully, it was no longer about her life or death. The only thing Rosary could think about was her job: to protect the innocent. She could probably give up now and stay alive, but that was not an option. There was no way she could let this thing run through the streets of New York. So , it didn't matter if she died as long as she took the demon with her. And so she prepared to fight some more.

The demon couldn't believe it! This- this thing was still alive! And it was just standing there! Waiting! Was it possible that something could be this stubborn? Infuriated, the demon launched itself at the sub-creature.

Rosary saw her attacker coming. It was extremely apparent that she would not be able to defeat this thing with brute force. She needed to buy time to make a plan. So, when the monstrosity came for her, she waited till the last moment, and then jumped out of the way. The demon slammed its head into the tree. While it was temporarily blinded by the splintered mass that was once a living thing, Rosary jumped behind a stone wall. She thought. The only thing she had left was the fire bird… but that would take too much energy… There was no choice… She had to use what was left of her energy… coupled with her life force…

The demon obliterated the tree, tearing what was left of it to tiny pieces. It's target was no were in sight. The damn thing was hiding! It swung around, looking for the sub-creature, its huge head almost rotating 180 degrees on its tiny neck. It sniffed the air. It walked away from the destroyed remnants of the tree. Suddenly, the sub-creature was there, jumping out from behind a slab of stone. The demon roared, everything forgotten except this infernal creature. It again launched towards its target.

"I hope to God this works," Rosary said to her self as the gigantic thing came for her. She delved inside herself for everything she could use as power. What she was about to do would surely kill her, but what did that matter now?

The Demon slammed into the body of the slender girl, instantaneously shattering her ribcage. But still, this dammed creature wouldn't die! A small ball of fire began to grow in Rosary's hands. It grew as she poured her life force into it. Then the demon felt something I did not expect: pain. It opened its mouth to howl and a tentacle of living flame went down its throat. The demon thrashed around, throwing its forgotten pray to the ground. The demon didn't know that its struggles were useless. It was already dead.

**Part Three:**

**Paden's Gift**

I

Father Remington ran after Azmaria. It was hard to leave his battle with that bastard Paden like this, but he still had a job to do. He, along with Sister Rosette and the devil Chrono, had been charged with the protection of Rosary until she was strong enough to fight for herself. If she was in danger, if she died, he was going to be in big trouble. Plus, he liked Rosary. Everyone liked her. She was just that kind of person. "How much farther?" he asked.

"Not much," Azmaria answered. The two rounded the corner of a building and came to a small park area. Azmaria gasped and put her hands over her mouth as a golithan form slammed into the body of a small, blonde girl. "Rosary…" Azmaria whispered as she sank to the ground. She couldn't bear to watch any more… But Father Remington could… Because something strange was happening.

A small flicker of flame seemed to be coming out of Rosary's body. The flicker grew, and soon became an inferno. The creature screamed and threw Rosary into a nearby stone wall.

Remington watched as the creature backed off, then stumbled forward. It collapsed to its knees as fire consumed it from the inside. It collapsed further in on itself, more and more of its body turning to ashes. Its head rose to the night sky as it tried to howl once more. But no sound came out. All that came out was flame.

II

"Azmaria, get up! It's dead," Father Remington said. The girl looked up at him, disbelief in her eyes. "I know it's hard to believe. I hardly believe myself… but look, all that's left is a pile of ashes…" Remington trailed off as he looked toward the park. Azmaria looked in the same direction. Remington was right. A pile of ashes slowly burned down as the last of the fire was extinguished in the rain. And next to the ashes was…

"Oh no…" she gasped.

"Come on," Remington said, the urgency clear in his voice. The two ran to the stone wall. The crumpled body of the girl that, not two hours ago, had been playing a game of soccer with some of the orphans at the Abby, lay at the foot of the cracked and crumbling wall.

Remington gently turned her over. It was terrible. There was not an inch of her body that was bruised, broken or scratched. The rain was still pouring down, turning her blood, which was everywhere, into small red rivulets. But, incredibly, she was still alive. 'Stubborn to the last,' Remington thought as tears mixed with the rain pouring down his face.

"I guess—I – Sending Rosette-ah— Away wasn't— such a good idea," Rosary gasped. She coughed and more blood came from her mouth.

"Don't talk…," Remington said. Then, from behind him, Azmaria collapsed to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. " Azmaria!" Remington said, instantly concerned. He turned to the girl.

"Ah!" Rosary shouted in pain. Remington stopped, on one knee, undecided. Azmaria desperately needed comfort, but he couldn't just leave Rosary as she lay there dying. He just sat there, not knowing what to do. And then, someone pushed past him.

III

Paden had run after Remington, hoping to catch up with him and make him continue the battle. But when he rounded a building, he stopped. He was in a small park area. Except it didn't look like a park anymore. It looked like a battlefield. Benches were overturned, the grass was ripped up and a tree was lying next to its splintered trunk. He spotted Remington and the girl running towards a stone wall. Paden ran after them.

As he got close, Remington was turning over the body of a blonde girl. Except it wasn't exactly a body. The girl was still alive…

Paden stopped dead in his tracks. He knew that girl… He pushed past the girl Remington had called Azmaria, who was on the ground, and then past Remington. He kneeled next to the girl.

IIII

Remington almost fell over as Paden pushed past him. "Hey!" he shouted as Paden kneeled beside Rosary.

Paden ignored him. He remembered, wandering between worlds, seeing a figure, pulling her into his arms…

Azmaria looked up, her sobs dying. Something strange was happening, but Azmaria didn't know what.

Rosary had her eyes closed… breathing as best she could. She new she was dying. And she didn't care. She opened her eyes… and he was there, beside her. That was good.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Remington shouted. He started to reach over to stop Paden… but then Rosary was saying something.

Rosary reached up and put her hand against Paden's cheek. She smiled and whispered, "It's you…I'm glad…" The girl sighed once more and then her breathe stopped.

Paden felt her hand falling away from his face. He reached up and grabbed it, ignoring the trails of blood left by her fingers. He couldn't let her die, just couldn't. He began to search inside himself for his gift.

Remington stepped forward again, reaching out a hand to stop his adversary. But then something started to happen.

A light began to flow down from Paden's arms and into Rosary's hand, which the dark haired man was clasping. The light spread slowly down her arm and across her chest. Soon, it was all over her body. It pulsed. Paden leaned forward, clenching his teeth. Then the light seemed to dissipate. Paden gasped, and dropped Rosary's hand. He coughed, and blood dribbled down his chin. He sighed, and fell over the blonde girl, unconscious.

Father Remington and the girl he had called Azmaria sat there staring as the rain poured down.

End Note: Okay, so this one was reeeeeally long, so here's a question: Should I keep the chapters like this, or should I split then into smaller parts? 

R and R please! Just don't hurt me! Bu bye now! No, seriously…

Note 1: This would be the second time Rosary has died.

Note 2: The wall is cracked and crumbling because Rosary hit it… hard.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this took so long to update, but my muse was acting up. I haven't been able to write anything for awhile….

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Crusade, however I do own Ted my evil butterfly…. How that has anything to do with anything, I have no idea.**

**Chapter Two:**

Part One: Just a Dreamer _I_

_He had been walking through shadows since he had left the world he had grown up in. There was no one to accompany him, it was cold, and he was hungry. Still, no thoughts of turning back entered his mind._

_Behind him was a world where his own father, his very own flesh and blood, had lied and betrayed him. Back there, there was nothing but coldness, deceit, and bad memories. And so he had decided to leave that place, and search for the only person who meant anything to him know: his mother._

_So now, he was walking between worlds. He should have been alone. No one traveled Outworld like this. But he was not alone._

_As he walked, he saw a light. As he got closer, he realized it was a column of light, and trapped inside that column, was a girl._

_She was blonde and tall and slender. Aside from what looked like a gossamer shawl, she was naked. Her skin was white, so much so that she looked as if she were made of ivory._

_There was something wrong with the light. Not like the shadows. The shadows were soft and harmless, while the light was sharp and somehow colder that the rest of this in-between place._

_He reached into the column and grabbed the girl by the wrists. Her skin was deathly cold. He pulled her gently into his arms. He wrapped them around her slender form. He felt her awaken, and shudder against him. _She is my destiny,_ he thought without knowing why._

_The light seemed to groan and shake. It seemed angry. But it also seemed to have lost its power. The shadows were moving in on it, consuming it. Soon, there was nothing left._

_Shadows began to surround the two people as well. He looked around as the shadows nudged the girl. They were strangely warm were they touched his skin. They began to pull the girl away from him. He instinctively held her tighter at first. But he knew, just as he had known that the light had been bad, these shadows could help this girl. He let her go and watched as the shadows enveloped her in what was almost a loving embrace._

_More shadows began to surround him. He suddenly felt very tired. He closed his eyes, and then—_

Well, I'm just gonna end it here….

Just kidding !

(I'm such a bitch . )

I feel bad for being mean…. So….

HEREZ A BUNNY!

/\

(")(")

Yea! Now back to the story!

**Part Two:**

**The Morning After**

I 

Paden slowly opened his eyes. _Sarena's gonna kill me for sleeping so late, _he thought. Then he realized he had no idea were he was.

He sat bolt upright. A shock of pain went up his spine into his forehead. He clapped a hand to his face, and moaned. He swayed on the spot- but he stayed upright. As soon as the room wasn't spinning, he took a look around.

The room was small, and sparsely furnished. There was a small bedside table to his right, next to a window, and a small dresser to his left, by the door. He was wearing a lose fitting nightshirt and lose fitting pants. His own clothes had been set out for him. They were washed and repaired were they had been ripped in the previous night's fight. He got up and changed, leaving the nightclothes folded neatly on the bed. He hurt everywhere, but that was what he got for using the gift. He walked out the door, not knowing what exactly he was going to do next.

II 

"Well, I still don't see why he has to be here…" Remington said, slumping in his chair. Sister Kate walked up behind him, and said sternly, "It is our duty to look after the unfortunate— " She walked to the front of the chair and looked Remington in the eye. "… No matter what our past experiences have been with them."

Remington sighed and put his head in his hands. He didn't dare argue with Sister Kate about Paden. It wouldn't do any good. He new she was right about the part about helping people, but for goodness sake, this was Paden they were talking about here!

"Well?" Sister Kate asked.

"Well what?" Father Remington mumbled, his hand still in front of his face.

Sister Kate raised an eyebrow. "Rosary?" she said.

Remington sat up in his chair. He shook his head, stood up, and walked briskly out of the room. He had actually forgotten to check up on Rosary this morning, even after last night. What in the world was going on with him lately?

The answer was simple: Paden.

III 

Paden was walking down a hallway. He passed about five nuns as he walked. They glanced at him out of the corners of their eyes. Paden ignored them; he was used to this by now.

He didn't now were he was going, but he had to go some were. He passed a few doors, but none seemed right. Then he heard singing. It was low and distant, but getting closer. As he came to a door that was smaller than the rest, he stopped. This was the door. He knew it. Why it was or what it was he didn't now. All he new was it was the door. He opened it.

And there she was.

IV 

Remington walked towards the room were he was sure he would find Rosary: the reading room. He had never in his life met someone who was so in love with books. She had probably read at lest half of the books in that room.

He smiled. Rosary had that effect on him. She had that effect on everyone. She was just that type of person. She could just cheer you up like that, because she was just a really good person.

Remington's smile faded. That's why what happened to her a year ago was so awful.

V 

There she was, in a burst of sunlight, so different from the cold light of that in-between place. She sat on a window seat with an open book in her lap. Her attention was on the window, her low clear song drifted through the room. Then she heard the door open.

She stopped singing Her head turned and her long golden hair sparkled. Her radiant blue green eyes turned to Paden's, and he felt a quivering sensation in the area of his stomach. _My god, she's so beautiful_, he thought.

And then she spoke.

VI

Rosary had lost interest in her book as the sun roes over the trees and filled the room. It made he think of the old song Grammy used to sing when she was making breakfast. She didn't even notice she was singing until she stopped.

She heard the door open, and someone walk in. she turned. It was that boy, the one she remembered, and somehow couldn't remember. "Good morning," she said.

He just stood there, so she said, " Thanks for saving me last night." For a another second, he still didn't say anything. And then:

"What makes you think I saved you?" It was stupid, there was no reason to try and hide his gift, but still, he did.

Rosary blinked. "Well, you must have done something. I mean, I was dead. And if your trying to tell me that Azmaria or Remington did something…" She trailed off. " Look. Whatever you did, I can't thank you enough. I thought I was really done for this time."

"Well I—" Paden began before he realized everything she had just said. "Wait… What do you mean this time?"

"I mean I've died before—" Rosary said before the opening door interrupted her.

Note 1: Okay, I now the thing about Remington and Paden makes no sense, but I'm not even sure what happened between them.


End file.
